EL AMOR NO SE CREA NI SE DESTRUYE, UNICAMENTE SE
by Simorgh
Summary: El tiempo ha transcurrido en la busqueda de los fragmentos, lso sentimientos y relaciones se solidifican, mientras que la gan batala final da comienzo... aliados donde menos lo esperaban, amigos y amores eternos... romancedramaaccion
1. EL amor no se Crea ni se Destruye

**La historia original y los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la Grande!**

**Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…**

**EL AMOR NO SE CREA NI SE DESTRUYE… ÚNICAMENTE SE TRANSFORMA**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Inuyasha y compañía luchan contra Naraku… incluso Kikyo, Kouga y Sesshoumaru se encuentran ahí.

Hace ya algún tiempo que los grupos se unieron, debido a la necesidad de protegerse entre ellos… Naraku fue traicionero desde su mismo nacimiento, y últimamente, con la mayor parte de la perla de Shikkon en sus manos, su crueldad se había acrecentado a niveles inauditos.

El más molesto por esta repentina sociedad era Jaken. Ver a su Amo bonito interactuar con el tonto de Inuyasha a diario, le estrujaba el corazón. Sobre todo, porque hacía algún tiempo que parecían llevarse… bien… aaaggghh! Como dolía solo pensarlo!

Para Ahome, tener a Kikyo junto a Inuyasha todo el tiempo se había vuelto una espina en su alma. Poco a poco se iba haciendo a la idea de que esos dos se quedarían juntos.

Y poco a poco, sus poderes se iban incrementando a niveles que la misma Kikyo jamás soñó. Pero eran distintos, más puros, mas certeros, con menos encrucijadas entre ellos… sus ataques jamás fallaban, y había aprendido a hacer campos de energía sumamente poderosos, que ni Naraku o Hakudoshi podían romper….

No necesitaba de pergaminos, o ramas de árboles, u objetos mágicos, su solas manos tenían tanto poder ahora… y con ese nuevo poder, había decidido devolverle el brazo a Sesshoumaru… así ya no tendría cuentas pendientes con Inuyasha.

Kikyo envidiaba secretamente el poder de Ahome, no podía evitarlo, las almas que eran la base de su sustento eran almas tristes, corrompidas, aunque el amor por Inuyasha era poderoso, los sentimientos la traicionaban. Gracias a todos los poderes del universo, que poseía un autocontrol solo superado por el del gran Sesshoumaru.

Y ahora convivía diariamente con su amado hanyou, el cual le dedicaba gran parte de su existencia, para molestia de los demás amigos de la sacerdotisa venida del futuro.

Kouga, Hinta y Hakkaku, se les unieron, sabiendo bien que el poder del general lobo no era suficiente… además así Kouga podía ver a su amada todo el tiempo. Secretamente, Kouga había aceptado que Ahome jamás le amaría, más bien, sus constantes acosos ya eran parte de la rutina. Todos sentían que si no lo hacía, algo andaría mal.

Así que el seguía en su papel de macho en celo, y todos felices. Su velocidad era una bendición para todos, ya que era un aliado seguro que protegía a las muchachas en cualquier momento.

Los demonios lobo se autodenominaron responsables de la caza, así que muy seguido tenían buena carne para comer… eran un par muy gracioso y confiable.

Sango y Miroku seguían fieles, eternamente en pie, eternamente fuertes… sus sentimientos eran claros para todos, y las cosas iban profundizándose más con el paso de los días. Ambos estaban impresionados con la evolución de Ahome. Pareciera que la llegada y permanencia de Kikyo le hubiese obligado a crecer.

Y Miroku, sabio como siempre, dedujo que esto era por que ya no se sentía protegida por Inuyasha, aunque éste se desviviera también por ella, la joven miko había incrementado su alma para poder protegerse a si misma y a sus amigos, de quien se sentía responsable.

Sango era más fuerte que al principio… en una ocasión Sesshoumaru se horrorizó al levantar el hiraikotzu de la chica, para él no era nada, pero que una humana lo llevase a cuestas a diario, y lo lanzase como si fuera un listón de seda… eso si que era raro…

Para Rin, y el pequeño Shippo, esto casi era una fiesta. Juntos, todos se cuidaban los unos a los otros, tenían con quien jugar, y para la niña, los sutiles cambios de su querido protector la habían alegrado tanto, que se sintió en familia de inmediato… Shippo estaba algo triste por la actitud de Inuyasha hacia esa desagradable mujer-cadáver, pero como Ahome pareció mejorar rápido, dejó de preocuparse tanto… ambos estaban contentos, eran niños queridos y protegidos, incluso los lobos llegaron a tomarles cariño….

Para Inuyasha, era en parte una tortura, en parte un deleite. Saber que le causaba dolor a su querida Ahome le destrozaba, pero ella lo sabía desde siempre, y ella decidió quedarse a pesar de todo.

El contacto con su hermano le estaba enseñado mucho, sobre todo, y por fugaces comentarios, empezaba a conocer a su padre. Ese ser casi mítico que le engendró y murió la misma noche de su nacimiento. Sesshoumaru en contadas ocasiones hacía alusiones a él, lo cual le alegraba el corazón.

Y el sencillo detalle de sentarse a su lado a dormir, le resultaba tan esperanzador… su hermano mayor, luchando a su lado… aunque en un principio las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien, con el paso de los meses, y las batallas compartidas, aunque involuntariamente, el lazo de sangre entre ellos se había forjado y establecido con una fuerza inusitada.

Sesshoumaru… al inicio se sentía demasiado herido en su orgullo… _solo al inicio_, tal vez una o dos horas… pero al ver como todos protegían a su Rin y al sapillo, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ya una vez habían luchado juntos contra Souunga, y solo así la habían vencido.

En esta ocasión sería igual. Pero para poder poner toda su energía en la batalla, necesitaba estar completamente seguro de que sus acompañantes estarían a salvo… y sobre todo, conocer un poco más sobre su nuevo aliado… su hermano. Y si quererlo, le estaba tomando un extraño aprecio a todos… a los que ahora protegía por igual…

También había notado la transformación de la chica de las ropas raras, y como sus poderes podían incluso matarlo a él, si lo deseara… pero sabía que ella jamás le haría daño. Era demasiado buena. Tanto que, con sus nuevos poderes, le había regenerado el brazo perdido.

Todo lo corrompido y malo se había quedado con la otra mujer. La que no le gustaba. Ese cadáver andante de gran belleza. El amor de su hermano.

Y ahora peleaban contra un escurridizo Naraku, que siempre que estaban a punto de matarlo, encontraba una manera de escapar… y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción…


	2. La desicion de Sango

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**LA DECISIÓN DE SANGO**

Otra vez había escapado… otra vez comenzaba la búsqueda, que ya llevaba tres años… la exterminadora y el monje habían estrechado sus lazos en ese tiempo… ahora, Sango conversaba con Ahome sobre un tema muy peculiar..

-No se que decirte Sango…

-Solo dime lo que piensas Ahome, necesito una opinión que me ayude… y tú eres la más indicada…

-Solo puedo hablarte con la verdad de mi corazón, y espero que esto te ayude.

-Sé que si! Arigato, Kagome-chan!

-Mira Sango, sinceramente, yo opino que ya no debes esperar más. En éstas épocas, y por lo mucho que hemos batallado para encontrar al cobarde de Naraku, nadie asegura que Miroku dure mucho tiempo más. Su estirpe, su sangre desaparecerá. Y ustedes se aman tanto. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me entregaría a él. Y cuando esta estúpida guerra termine, me casaría feliz.

-Ahome…

-No te vayas a molestar… por lo directa que fui…

-Una pregunta… puedo?

-Claro! Dime?

-Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… tu lo hubieras hecho con Inuyasha?

-Claro que sí! Sabes cuanto lo amé Sango, pero me alegro de que no haya sucedido. Ahora que está con Kikyo, tal vez me hubiera vuelto aliada de Naraku…

-Ahome!

-Jajajajaja! Eso último fue broma!

-Entonces…

-Ya te dije, sí, lo hubiera hecho… tal vez me hubiera quedado aquí para siempre… pero eso ya es pasado…

-Gracias Ahome, y puedes estar segura que tomaré tu consejo, por que es algo que yo misma deseaba, pero me atemorizaba lo que ustedes pensaran…

-Todos pensamos que se están tardando!

Una vez terminada la charla, una ruborizada Sango se dirige a encontrarse con el hombre de sus pensamientos. Una vez mas la pregunta fue formulada… esta vez, la respuesta sería diferente….

Esa noche, Ahome, después de un pequeño ritual en el que les unió en un matrimonio simbólico, les ayudó a escaparse de los demás. Sesshoumaru enterado por accidente del asunto, gracias a su sobrenatural sentido del oído, quiso apoyarles, y les dio las indicaciones para llegar a una acogedora cueva de su propiedad… él la usaba en eventualidades como tormentas repentinas y cosas así…

Llegan al lugar, cargados con una mochila proporcionada por Ahome, conteniendo una serie de pequeños detalles para hacer más romántica la situación. Lo cual era casi imposible una vez que estuvieron en el interior de la cueva, y vieron su maravilloso esplendor… y las magníficas adecuaciones que su principesco dueño le había hecho…

Entonces, Miroku, con toda calma, sacó de la mochila una sábana blanca, de seda, y la extendió cuidadosamente sobre el lecho que había. Era un futón grueso, enorme, hecho con el mismo extraño objeto que el Tai youkai llevaba al hombro, pero mas grande y suave, de una pared de la cueva, hacia el extremo del futón, se extendían unos artísticamente tallados barrotes de lo que parecía oro… y de ellos colgaban cortinas de seda translúcida, con abalorios esmaltados que daban a la cama un aspecto realmente imponente. En otro extremo de la cueva una cascada natural caía en una fosa, al parecer tallada a mano, tal vez un certero y refinado golpe del poderoso dueño… lo que culminaba en una tina de baño sumamente bella, iluminada por un hoyo en el techo por el que la luna se vislumbraba, altiva y eterna.

Al fin, Miroku encendió el fuego en el hogar diseñado para ello, y se dirigió hacia su amada. Un dulce sentimiento le embargó cuando se acercó a ella, y la sintió temblar de nervios.

-Tienes miedo, Sango? – El la miraba como nunca, penetrante y amoroso

-Un poco… no lo sé… -Ella temblaba como una hoja, pero a la vez estaba expectante… deseándolo tanto como él

-No te preocupes, amor mío, sabes que seré gentil… jamás te dañaría …

-Si… lo sé

El monje se inclinó hacia ella, buscando su boca… al principio fue un roce dulce, cálido, dejando que ella se acostumbrara al contacto de sus cuerpos, pero poco a poco, lo fue profundizando, abriendo la boca y buscando suavemente su lengua. Ella correspondió, tímidamente al principio, pero luego, una sensación de calor en su vientre la hizo responder con una pasión desconocida… el contacto se hizo mas salvaje, casi retador… entonces comenzó realmente el juego…

Nunca imaginaron tantas cosas. Ni siquiera el libidinoso de Miroku pudo jamás pensar que algo así cambiaría hasta su alma… todos sus pensamientos, todas sus ideas, y todo su ser quedó concentrado en esa mujer, que ahora llamaba esposa, a la que ahora le prodigaba su devoción ciega…

Durmieron tranquilamente, uno en brazos del otro, hasta llegado el amanecer, cuando tenían que regresar al mundo real, a las batallas, y a los monstruos… pero ahora eso no les importaba tanto, se habían vuelto uno solo, y juntos sortearían todo…

Y después de bañarse juntos, y comer algo, retornaron a reunirse con sus amigos, que los esperaban ansiosos por ver sus rostros…

A su llegada, un grupo de miradas expectantes les recibió con la pregunta a flor de piel… bueno, todos menos Sesshoumaru, que por su edad y experiencia, no se impresionaba por esas cosas…

-Buenos días a todos -Miroku estaba mas alegre que de costumbre

-Buenos días - respuesta al unísono… el silencio siguiente se volvió mas pesado…

-Pasaron buena noche? -Kouga abrió una imprudente puerta para que todos los demás les miraran con cara de "cuéntenlo todo"

-Si… gracias, Kouga-kun -Sango lanzó una mirada de "_vuelve –a-preguntar-y-te-mueres-muy-muy-pero-muy-dolorosamente"_

-AAggghh! Dá miedo! -al fin, se comprendió la indirecta, y cuanto se retiraban para comenzar el viaje de búsqueda, Miroku dijo algo que los impactó a todos…

-Amigos, creo que ya se imaginan… pero quiero decírselos personalmente… como ustedes saben, hace mucho que mi corazón le pertenecía a Sango, por lo cual le había pedido, ya desde antes, que se casara conmigo una vez que derrotáramos a Naraku. Pero el tiempo transcurre, y nuestro enemigo se escabulle, así que le pedí nuevamente que se quedase conmigo. Quiero que todos sepan que ahora ella es mi esposa, que es mi mujer, y que de ahora en adelante, las cosas entre nosotros se desarrollarán de esta forma…

- ……..

-FELICIDADEEEEES!

La algarabía general dio paso a un buen número de abrazos de felicitación, entre los cuales, el mismo Sesshoumaru, se sintió embargado por el gusto y la felicidad del grupo, la gritería produjo poco a poco la certeza de que ésta ocasión había que celebrarla, por lo que los lobos salieron de cacería, mientras las mujeres, incluso Kikyo preparaban todo para una gran cena… y el Taiyoukai, creyendo necesario participar de los preparativos, partió velozmente en busca de algunas botellas de buen sake, de manera que pudiesen brindar por la felicidad de los novios… mismas que entregó ostentando su imperturbable rostro, y su mirada indescifrable…


	3. Kouga y Ayame el Cachorro que unira

**CAPITULO DOS**

**KOUGA Y AYAME, EL CACHORRO QUE UNIRÁ LOS CLANES**

-Vamos Kouga, detente un poco! Nosotros no tenemos fragmentos de Shikkon! - Hinta hablaba, agotado después de la carrera

-No sean flojos! Saben bien que los muchachos nos esperan con noticias! –Kouga se siente muy frustrado

-Sí! Lo sabemos! Somos la avanzada, pero no puedes pedirnos que tengamos tu resistencia! –Hinta está al borde del colapso…

-Esta bien, hagamos esto, iré solo a ver… espérenme aquí, y cuando vuelva nos reuniremos con los demás, esta bien?

-Si, como tu digas! -para entonces, ambos hombres lobo se habían desplomado por el suelo, acompañados de los 7 u 8 lobos que los seguían

Kouga recorre a toda velocidad el camino, la búsqueda se estaba volviendo una pesadilla sin fin, no importaba cuanto se esforzaran, Naraku siempre huía… a todos les impactaba este hecho debido a que desde que poseía esa gran porción de perla, los había atacado continuamente, cada vez de modos más violentos

-Hay que encontrar a ese bebé del demonio! -Kouga gritó para sí – hay que matar a ese maldito niño, y así derrotaremos a ese bastardo!

A su paso le detiene un río que divide las montañas, de pronto un aroma conocido llega hasta él… a flores… y a loba…

-Ayame? …

-Hola Kouga! Que gusto de verte!

-Ayame, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, sabes que desde que ese guerrero atacó nuestras montañas del norte, hemos tenido que peregrinar para encontrar comida… ahora mismo estoy de cacería…

-Ayame… ¿estas sola? –Kouga percibía ese temblor en el aire… una hembra en celo era un riesgo inadmisible… y su Ayame correría peligro si algún macho la percibía… como ahora él lo estaba haciendo.

-Sí… vaya, ¿así que lo has notado?... lo lamento Kouga, sé que corro riesgos en esta situación, pero el hambre es muy mala consejera, el gran sabio está demasiado débil, y si no le llevo algo, podría morir…

-Si, puedo sentirlo… ¿sabes lo difícil que me resulta?... – la pregunta quedó en el aire

-Lo sé. Bueno, tienes dos opciones, primera: puedes irte, y dejarme cazar en santa paz, sé cuidarme, no creas que he sobrevivido gracias a ti todos estos años… o bien…

-¿Que? ¿O bien que?

-Puedes tomarme como tu compañera, así el problema desaparecerá, y cuando esto acabe, podrás liderear a todos los demonios lobo de la región… sería una muy buena esposa, Kouga… y Ahome no te ama…

-Pero sabes muy bien que quedarías preñada!

-¿Un cachorro tuyo estaría tan mal? – la chica le mira desconcertada

-¡¿que!

El silencio entre los dos fue demasiado denso, en la mente del general lobo se dibujaron imágenes de él con una familia, una camada de fuertes lobeznos a quienes educar… y se dio cuenta de que en todas esas imágenes, la madre de esos cachorros era Ayame… su chica… la del arcoiris lunar….

-¿Has decidido algo? – Ayame espera, tranquila, imaginándose ya con un jabalí al hombro, encaminándose a las montañas, sola…

-Tomo la segunda opción - El youkai, la mira profundamente

-¡¿¿Pero como! -ella esta asustada… no de lo que va a suceder… sino de que FUERA a suceder!

Kouga se le acerca, la corteja suavemente, pero de forma directa, entre los lobos hay cosas que simplemente no se acostumbran a hacer… o a decir…

Lleva a Ayame hacia unos arbustos bajos, y cumple con su palabra… a pesar de todo, es un caballero, y la quiere, y eso le obliga a ser dulce y amable con ella. Cuando todo termina, ella duerme plácidamente a su lado, y él se siente como si hubiese conocido el nirvana…

-Es hora de irme, mi pequeña señora –Kouga acaricia con ternura su mejilla

-Si, querido, me marcho…

-Ayame…

-¿Dime?

-Cuídate mucho… te prometo que encontraré la manera de ir a tu lado cuando el cachorro nazca…

-Confío en que así será… de todos modos, lo único que quiero es que un día te reúnas con nosotros… nuestro hijo sabrá de ti…

-Si es hembra, quiero que la llames Luna…

-¿Luna?

-Sí, por esta noche…

-¿Y si es macho?

- tu elígelo…

-Esta bien, amor mío… tengo que regresar a la cueva, me voy…

-Hasta pronto, mi pequeña señora –Kouga sorprende a la lobita besándola con gran amor, y acariciando su vientre, en el que, ahora estaba seguro, se estaba gestando su semilla, su descendencia… su esperanza para el futuro…

Kouga ve partir a su Ayame… el olor que tanto le preocupaba ha desaparecido… se enfila de nuevo a encontrarse con sus amigos, y esperando el momento adecuado para contarles…

Llegan al campamento… apenas ponen un pie en el perímetro, y Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha fruncen el ceño… bueno, el primero de forma imaginaria, ya que solo entrecierra un poco los dorados ojos, y el segundo hace toda una serie de gesticulaciones…

-¿A que hueles, lobo? -Sesshoumaru se dirige a él, inclemente

-Hueles como a…? - Inuyasha abre los ojos como platos, para luego poner una cara de completo sarcasmo - hueles a…!

-Ayame es mi mujer ahora, y lleva mi cachorro…

Todo el grupo ha volteado a verlo… la sorpresa adorna cada rostro… luego, después del primer estupor general, las muchachas corren a felicitarle…

-Vaya Kouga! Que bueno que te decidiste –Ahome se siente sinceramente feliz por él. Algo menos de que preocuparse

-¿Entonces vas a ser padre? -Sango lo mira, con una cara de ternura que no puede con ella

-Felicidades, Kouga-kun, ahora ya puedes morir tranquilo –esto último fue pronunciado por Kikyo, ante la indignación general

-¿Y te irás con ella? –Miroku le pregunta a quemarropa

-No, por el momento no. Ella esta más segura en las montañas, protegida por los clanes. Cuando se acerque el momento, iré a su lado para ver nacer a mi cachorro…

-Pero permanecerás con nosotros hasta que venzamos a Náraku… -no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación venida del hanyou de pelo plateado

-Jamás abandono a mis amigos –Kouga le mira directamente a los ojos, buscando la afirmación compartida

-No esperaba menos de ti, lobo sarnoso –Inuyasha le devuelve la mirada, confirmándole que la amistad era mutua…

Una vez hechas las apropiadas aclaraciones, el grupo se reúne para cenar. Estos momentos habían llegado a ser de gran placer para todos. Eran una familia, bastante extraña por la gran diversidad de sus miembros, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

-¿Ahome? - Rin tiene rato que esta intentando hablar a solas con ella

-¿Dime, pequeña Rin?

-¿Por que el joven Inuyasha ahora pasa tanto tiempo con esa sacerdotisa?

-Por que la ama, Rin. Ellos se aman y ahora que están juntos, quieren estar todo el tiempo que puedan uno al lado del otro…

-¿Pero eso a ti no te duele? Yo creí que ustedes se querían… al menos eso parecía antes…

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar… cuando quieres tanto a alguien, solo deseas que sea feliz… y yo quiero que Inyasha sea feliz… y a ver, dime, ¿por que me haces esas preguntas, justo ahora?

-Es que, como el monje Miroku, y Sango se casaron, y ahora el joven Kouga ya va a tener hijos, me doy cuenta de que solo tú y mi amo Sesshoumaru están solos…

-Eso no es cierto Rin! ¿Y Jaken, ¿ y Hinta y Hakkaku? ¿Y Shippo y tu?

-Bueno! Sabes bien que el señor Jaken es algo raro… los jóvenes Hinta y Hakkaku ya han hablado de sus prometidas, con las que se van a casar cuando regresen a su manada… y Shippo y yo… somos niños!

-AAyyy! -¿como discutir con esa lógica? – pero Sesshoumaru te tiene a ti!

-No es lo mismo… no me quieras cambiar el tema, Ahome –esa niña tenía la vergonzosa capacidad de razonar como adulto, y aplastar con sus comentarios a quien quisiera ponérsele listo… incluido su querido amo Sesshoumaru

-Que Rin tan simpática! En todo caso, creo que no debes preocuparte por nada! Sesshoumaru es un ser muy poderoso, y de seguro, en el momento que él lo quiera, conseguirá una novia maravillosa… y yo… regresaré a mi época cuando todo esto termine…

-Eso es lo que no quiero Ahome… no quiero que te vayas –Rin deja caer algunas lagrimitas, que conmueven profundamente a Ahome, quien la abraza dulcemente para consolarle…

Nada de esto paso desapercibido para el hanyou ni para el Taiyoukai, el primero siente la puñalada de la culpa… el segundo… siente algo, pero no alcanza a identificar que es…

Van a la cama… pero el joven youkai lobo, se sienta solo un momento a observar la luna, pidiendo a todo lo sagrado que protejan a su amada esposa y a la criatura que apenas viene en camino… y sobre todo, suplicando por la oportunidad de verle crecer…

Esa criatura será su sucesor… y tendrá la cualidad de unir los clanes en un grupo guiado por un líder con sangre pura, de ambos bandos… un líder que será hijo suyo…


	4. La batalla Final parte 1

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO**

Después de la intrigante conversación de Ahome con la pequeña Rin, ésta se encuentra en un estado de ensimismamiento que nadie del grupo se atreve a romper…

Además ha ocurrido lo inevitable

Inuyasha y Kikyo son pareja ahora… una verdadera pareja

Y Ahome los vio…

Ellos se habían apartado del grupo sin avisar, Kikyo guió a Inuyasha entre la espesura, para llevarlo a un lugar privado. Ella no podía tener demasiadas sensaciones, ni podía engendrar, pero sus sentimientos por el hanyou se estaban volviendo cada vez más fuertes, y decidieron consumar la relación…

A Inuyasha literalmente le dolió el alma…

Y Ahome, que por jugarretas del destino, vagabundeaba hasta perderse, llegó al lugar en el momento menos indicado… lo que vio solo unos breves instantes la conmocionó… salió corriendo, deseando apartarse lo mas pronto posible de aquel lugar… queriendo encontrar el pozo de los huesos para huir de regreso a casa… pero solo se encontró aún mas perdida… y asustada.

Cae de rodillas llorando a mares, ya sin ningún pudor, gimiendo casi a gritos, y golpeando el suelo… a pesar de todo, el amor que sentía le había causado dolor… sola… estaba totalmente sola en este mundo extraño, en este lugar oscuro… sola a merced de cualquiera que deseara matarla… sola para rumiar su dolor…

Unas piernas enfundadas en un impecable par de pantalones blancos, se detuvieron a su lado… ella ni se inmutó

En un principio no reconoció al dueño de las mismas… tan enceguecida estaba por el llanto…

Una mano se posó en su hombro…

-¿¿Por que huyes así? ¿Sabes que pudieron haberte matado? – la voz de Sesshoumaru, tan perfectamente modulada, tan civilizada, tenía ahora un timbre de sincera preocupación

-¿¿Y que! -Ahome no razona, solo llora

-¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres?

-Si claro… - ahora, al fin recuerda… tiene que encontrar la perla de Shikkon, por que si no, su propio mundo, su familia, estarían en riesgo – soy indispensable para encontrar los fragmentos… para purificarlos… perdóname Sesshoumaru… fui muy egoísta…

-No… eres importante para todos… eres una amiga, y una aliada poderosa… confían en ti… se apoyan en ti… te quieren… te queremos…

-¿Se-Sesshoumaru?

-Ven, Ahome, debemos ir hacia el grupo, todos imaginan donde están esos dos, pero nosotros no debemos preocuparles…

-Sí, tienes razón… vayámonos…

Ahome camina lentamente al lado de Sesshoumaru, pudieron haber volado, pero éste quiso darle la oportunidad de tranquilizarse, y de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad… la mira de reojo constantemente, deseando saber como actuar…

-¿¿Sabes, Sesshoumaru, me siento realmente sola… extraño el calor… la ternura…

Ante esto, el Taiyoukai, libre de dudas, extiende el brazo, aquél que había perdido, y luego recuperó por los poderes de esta mujer, y lo pasó alrededor de los hombros de Ahome, jalándola hacia sí…

-Sé por que estás así… yo también los vi… solo puedo decirte que no debes sufrir más por eso…

-Lo sé, Sesshoumaru, y la verdad es que en el fondo, ya no siento lo mismo… pero hay ocasiones que me duele tanto recordar… tantas ilusiones… tanto amor invertido…

-Y cada vez que ella reaparece, todo se desvanece ¿no?

-Exacto… pero ahora… ya no tengo mas dudas…

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Sé exactamente lo que siento, y sé exactamente que voy a hacer…

-Sea lo que sea… puedes contar conmigo…

La chica levanta sus ojos castaños hasta encontrarse con los del Youkai, descubriendo que la barrera que siempre los cubría, ese muro de indiferencia y frialdad, ha desaparecido, ahora solo ve afecto, comprensión… ahora ve a un amigo… entonces, se gira y se arroja a los brazos de Sessoumaru, llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez de alivio… él la abraza, acariciando su cabello… puede ser tan delicado… sin quererlo, el demonio susurra suavemente al oído de la chica, tratando de consolarla, pasando sus manos por su espalda, alisando su pelo, y ésta se aferra a él como si fuera el oasis que tanto necesitaba…

Sesshoumaru por fin comprende a su padre, como un humano puede entibiar tu corazón, robarte el alma… ¿¿¿como una persona puede ser tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo, desde que tuvo a Rin, las cosas en su ser se modificaron, pero ahora, abrazando a esta ningen, todo su espíritu se revolucionó. Por primera vez, odió su armadura, por que le impedía sentir el calor de la chica, y sobre todo, ella se hallaba ahora abrazada a un duro trozo de metal sin vida… cuando debía estar pegada a su pecho… a su corazón… para que sus latidos la tranquilizaran…

Ahome se aparta, y le sonríe con singular ternura

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru, gracias de todo corazón!

-¿De que?

-Por estar aquí conmigo, justo ahora, que más lo necesitaba…

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí…

-Ahora lo sé… ¿Sesshoumaru?

-¿Que pasa?

-Tu también, puedes confiar en mi… siempre estaré para ti…

-Eso ya lo sabía…

De nuevo retoman el camino, para llegar al lugar donde sus amigos les esperan asustados… Inuyasha y Kikyo también están ahí, ya que el hanyou no toleró la idea de pasar la noche a solas con el frío e insensible cuerpo de la mujer que amaba… dormirían juntos, pero al lado del fuego, en compañía de los demás… así no se sentiría tan mal…

Los extraviados… bueno, la extraviada y el rescatador, llegan por fin al campamento, donde son recibidos con grandes muestras de cariño y preocupación… Sango ha abrazado incluso a Sesshoumaru en un arranque de ésos que últimamente estaba padeciendo…

-Gracias a Buda, que han regresado a salvo! -Miroku recapacita -Ayyy! Quiero decir… gracias a Buda que ha traído a salvo a la señorita Ahome!

-¿¿¿Donde estabas Ahome? ¿¿¿Que costumbres son esas de apartarte así? ¿¿No sabes que Naraku pudo matarte? –Inuyasha encubre sus sentimientos con una capa de enojo - no vuelvas a hacerlo!

-No! perdónenme todos… me perdí… pero no volveré a apartarme así! – sus ojos buscan al demonio que la salvó… de sí misma - además, Sesshoumaru me protegió, contra él no hay enemigo fuerte…

Shippo y Rin, que abrazaban cada uno una de sus esbeltas piernas, enfundadas en un pantalón tipo cargo, de color caqui, la miran extrañados, pero no sueltan el abrazo.

Kouga, Miroku, Sango y Kikyo captan rápidamente la situación… solo Inuyasha prefiere permanecer ciego…

Es ya muy noche, el cansancio se apodera de todos… se van a la cama, como ahora acostumbran… Sango y Miroku, Shippo y Rin pegados a Kirara, Kouga, Hinta y Hakkaku rodeados por sus lobos, Inuyasha con Kikyo recostada en sus piernas… y Ahome sola en su bolsa, mientras Sesshoumaru se recarga en un tronco, observando detenidamente… pensando… hace frío.

Entonces, se levanta, arroja a un lado la molesta armadura, y se acerca a la chica solitaria, le toca la cara, haciendo que ella le mire…

-Ahome… ¿tienes frío?

-Si, algo… ¿y tu?

-mm

Entonces toma a Ahome con todo y bolsa, y la lleva en sus brazos, ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano menor, hacia el árbol que antes le servía de apoyo… sentándose, y colocándola entre sus piernas, para que se recargara contra su pecho. Ahome de inmediato entra en un delicioso sopor provocado por el calor que emana el cuerpo del hombre, así como el pausado y constante ritmo de su corazón… en cuestión de minutos, ambos duermen como benditos. Los demás, que fingían dormir, les han observado con un ojo abierto, hasta descubrir el final de aquella extraña situación… Sango suspira audiblemente, y se pega más al cuerpo de su esposo… Inuyasha deja que su corazón sangre, mientras que Rin y Shippo chocan sus manitas por debajo de la manta que les cubre… Los hombres lobo sonríen secretamente, y se vuelven a dormir.

Los sueños de Ahome al fin están libres de pesadillas. El característico olor de Sesshoumaru le sostiene en sueños, y le alivia el dolor que antes la llenaba. Para el youkai, toda la vida toma ahora su lugar, y todos los prejucios que antes le impedían ver las cosas, ahora han desaparecido, en un mar de paz interior…

Al amanecer, el canto inclemente de las aves les despierta. Realmente algo ha cambiado en el espíritu del grupo, ahora una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad se cierne sobre todos ellos. Incluso el herido Inuyasha alcanza a percibirlo… al parecer Ahome tiene mas poderes de los que imaginaba, pues, mientras estuvo triste, esa extraña pesadez y frustración los molestaba a todos, pero ahora que ha encontrado el equilibrio, gracias a su nuevo amigo, ese mismo sentimiento ha inundado los espíritus de los guerreros reunidos… por que eso son ahora, todos y cada uno de ellos, guerreros, que luchan por la vida y la supervivencia de la humanidad.

Sesshoumaru, una vez que Ahome se levanta, se pone de pie también, y da los buenos días, todas las mujeres del grupo ha partido hacia el río a darse un baño… los gritos y risas por el contacto con el agua helada no se hacen esperar, lo cual hace sonreír a los machos que aguardan… tras un largo rato en el que, por el sonido que producen, parece que están jugando, deciden mandar al pequeño Shippo a apurarlas… los hombres quieren bañarse también, antes de partir…

Algunos minutos mas tarde, las chicas salen, sonrosadas y brillantes como joyas recién acuñadas, con los cabellos escurriendo, conversando animadamente… Kikyo también se porta así, ya que la influencia de Ahome la afecta profundamente…

-Bueno, muchachos… siguen ustedes! Pero les avisamos que el agua está muuy fría! -Sango se nota realmente feliz, le lanza un beso a su amado Miroku

-De verdad que sí! Pero es estimulante, ahora tengo muchas mas energías! –Ahome hace algunos estiramientos, como para reafirmar lo dicho

-Señor Sesshoumaru! Fue muy divertido! … - Rin se ve muy linda, radiante como un solecito

-Keh! Eso no importa, el agua fría no es nada para nosotros

-Inuyasha, querido, no deberías hablar así, hasta que ya estuvieras dentro –Kikyo en ocasiones puede ser muy dulce con él

Seshoumaru, encamina sus pasos hacia el río, junto con los lobos, Miroku se estremece solo de pensar en el agua helada, él es humano, pero con tanto ejemplar masculino que no le teme al frío, no puede darse el lujo de parecer débil… ja-ja-ja.

Al llegar, descubren que una cascada mediana se yergue frente a ellos, cayendo en una parte algo profunda de río, rodeada por zonas bajas muy bellas…

Los hombres se desnudan… todos quedan impresionados con el Taiyoukai…

Con la ropa no aparenta tener… todo eso… que tiene…

Se dirigen en admirado silencio a las aguas…

Los lobos aúllan…

Inuyasha gruñe audiblemente

Miroku grita…

Jaken se desmaya de la impresión… de ver a su amo… y luego del frío…

Sesshoumaru les mira … y sonríe burlón

Se sumergen a toda velocidad en el agua, intentando aclimatarse lo más rápido posible a ella…

En el campamento, los sonidos emitidos por los poderosos varones que las acompañan les han causado una risa estrepitosa, Rin, Sango y Ahome ya tienen lágrimas de tanto carcajearse, Kirara hace un sonido, que todas interpretan como risas… mientras cocinan la carne del almuerzo, siguen riendo sin parar… ya que a diferencia de ellas, los hombres no pueden darse el lujo de jugar entre ellos para entrar en calor… eso sería demasiado yaoi… así que tienen que limitarse a lanzar gruñidos de dolor, y fingir que no les importa….

En el agua, Sesshoumaru se pone bajo la cascada… resulta que Miroku, por su excelente entrenamiento de monje, ha tenido mas autocontrol que los demás, ahora esta sentado en una roca, justo bajo la caída del agua, que es bastante fuerte… Sesshoumaru se coloca a su lado, y baja la cabeza, disfrutando el helado líquido que le limpia de todos los olores acumulados… eso lo relaja enormemente…

-Veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que creía – Sesshoumaru se dirige al monje, ambos tienen los ojos cerrados, uno de concentración casi hipotérmica, y el otro de placer

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru… mi entrenamiento siempre fue muy duro…

-Es inevitable, como humano tienes que esforzarte más… no que éstos…

Esto lo dice haciendo un suave movimiento de cabeza en dirección a su hermano y los hombres lobo, que fingen una fortaleza que están lejos de sentir… sus cuerpos se ven azules, y Hinta y Hakkaku, literalmente son unas maracas… tiemblan tanto, que parece que se romperán… Jaken sigue flotando boca arriba, inconsciente, con sus miserias al aire…

-Si saltan un rato, entrarán en calor … -"_y me darán algo de que reírme para el resto de mis días"_ piensa Sesshoumaru

-Keh! Estoy bastante bien! Gracias, no necesito tus consejos!- la vibración de las quijadas de Inuyasha realmente lo contradice…

-¿a que viene esa agresividad, Inuyasha? –Miroku quiere saber

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Por qué le contestas así a tu hermano?

-No… por nada!

-Oye, Sesshoumaru… - esta vez, el imprudente Kouga vuelve a aparecer

--Hm?

-¿Qué es lo que se traen tu y Ahome?

-……

-Anda! ¿acaso te avergüenza?

-Sssssi… Sssssesssshhhhoumaru…. –sisea literalmente Inuyasha –

¿ te avergüenza?

-No tengo de que…

-¿¿Entonces? – pregunta Miroku

-No me "traigo" nada con ella… somos amigos…

-¿¿Pero dime que….? –Kouga advierte que la mano del Youkai se eleva, adoptando un tono verde muy conocido por ellos…

Jaken, al fin despierto, se siente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al ver que su amo bonito… su hermoso y extremadamente bien dotado amo… no ha perdido sus instintos…

La discusión termina bruscamente ante el gesto asesino del aludido, lo cual solo es indicativo de que es hora de salir del hielo que los lavaba, e ir al campamento, donde unas extremadamente alegres y burlonas mujeres los esperan.

Al llegar, es notoria la diferencia… ellas llegaron radiantes, hermosas… ellos llegaron en un hermoso tono de azul (bueno, menos el Taiyoukai), y todo, menos radiantes… buscaban el calor del sol y de la fogata, como si se les fuera la vida en ello…

Las burlas, y risas comenzaron de nuevo… agradándole mucho a Sesshoumaru que Ahome estuviera ya de tan buen humor…

Esa mañana, mientras comían, ambos, Sesshoumaru y Ahome, encontraron sus miradas varias veces, y en cada ocasión, se reafirmaban la promesa dada:

"Puedes contar conmigo… siempre estaré para ti"


	5. La batalla final parte 2

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**LA BATALLA FINAL**

**PARTE UNO**

Han pasado cuatro meses… y al fin, Naraku se ha descubierto… al parecer tiene un plan, de nuevo un retorcido y malévolo plan… pero no cuenta con que las cosas, dentro del corazón de sus enemigos, han cambiado…

Hakudoshi, junto a Kohaku, se presentan a espaldas del grupo, quienes corrían siguiendo el rastro que intencionalmente les habían dejado…

La sorpresa de Sango es enorme… su hermano actúa como un zombie… pero algo no esta bien con eso…

Hakudoshi amenaza a Sango y a Miroku con su alabarda… Sesshoumaru interviene, en intercepta un ataque particularmente violento que le han lanzado a la exterminadora, mientras el monje intenta derrotar a un extremadamente hábil Kohaku… no ha desperdiciado ni un solo día, haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte, y mas rápido. Sango, repentinamente se ve rodeada por sus amigos, quienes defienden con todas sus energías a su compañera… su Hiraikotzu es mandado al suelo por el bloqueo experto de su hermano, y ya no puede ir por su arma…

Hakudoshi arroja un haz de energía maligna en contra de Ahome, el cual es parado de inmediato por una flecha de la misma… en ese momento, Inuyasha iba a intervenir, justo cuando el campo producido por ella le detuvo… de pronto se da cuenta de que Sesshoumaru no había realizado ningún movimiento para salvarla, como si supiera que en ese caso era innecesario…

Inuyasha se siente como un tonto… ya no lo necesita… ella es mas poderosa que él ahora… Kohaku, tras recibir una orden del muchacho albino, salta para alejarse, en dirección al norte… hacia un lugar que parece inhabitado… claro… un campo de protección de Naraku… esto es una trampa descarada…

Todos corren en pos del chico… conscientes de la situación, han decidido correr el riesgo, cualesquiera que éste sea, para de una sola vez matar a Naraku… algo les dice que ésta será la batalla decisiva, la que definirá el futuro…

Ahome y Sango, montan a Kirara… Inuyasha con Kikyo a la espalda, Kouga y Miroku, corren a toda velocidad… Sesshoumaru vuela encima de ellos con Jaken adherido a su estola, y los niños son transportados en brazos de Hinta y Hakkaku, que van tras ellos, pero no demasiado… deben protegerles para que el sucio de Naraku no logre tomar a alguno de ellos y los use como carnada y rehén…

Han llegado a los linderos del campo de protección de Naraku, el cual se abre en espera de que ellos pasen… en ese momento, Sango baja de Kirara…

-Vamos, chicos! Esta vez, tendremos que derrotarlo –haber visto a su hermano la llenó de esperanzas… además, si moría, Sesshoumaru podría revivirlo con Tensseiga - Kirara!

-Alto, Sango! Tu debes quedarte aquí… te quedarás con los niños, y con Hinta y Hakkaku… -Inuyasha parece consternado- cuidarás de ellos!

-No! yo debo ir!

-No! te quedarás! ¿no te das cuenta de que es una trampa! Van a usar a tu hermano! -Inuyasha quiere hacerla reaccionar, pero no puede…

-Sango… mejor quédate –Esta vez Ahome es la que intenta convencerla

-No! yo iré! ¿¿Verdad Miroku? Tengo que ir… tengo que rescatar a mi hermano!

-Nosotros lo haremos! Así será una desilusión para Naraku no verte ahí! -Kouga participa del intento general por hacerla quedarse

Miroku se siente realmente extrañado… confundido… ¿a que viene ese repentino interés por que la exterminadora no participe de la batalla?

Kirara se interpone en el camino de Sango, impidiéndole continuar…

-Bastaa! Yo voy a ir! No se que les ocurre… pero no me impedirán salvar a mi hermano! -Sango llora desconsolada… otro de esos repentinos arranques que últimamente le acosaban

-No, no irás, mujer –Seshoumaru, el gran y poderoso demonio, habla con todo el mando que su voz puede tener- ya basta… ¿que no entiendes?

-¿No entiendo que?

-Estas preñada –Sesshoumaru la mira directamente a los ojos- ¿no entiendes que no podemos exponerte así? Ahora no se trata solo de tu vida…

-¿QUUEEEEEEE! –grito de Miroku y Sango

-Todos hemos captado tu olor… -Kouga la mira con ¿ternura?

-No queremos que te pongas en peligro… ni al bebé… Miroku ha querido un hijo desde hace tanto… -Inuyasha se le acerca y la abraza con dulzura… tiene una gran debilidad por las mujeres que lloran - por favor, Sango, quédate… pelearemos mejor si sabemos que estás a salvo…

Sesshoumaru, sigilosamente se ha puesto tras el monje, que tras la estupefacción inicial, se desmaya, siendo atrapado en el aire por el Taiyoukai, que ya se lo esperaba… tras unos segundos de estupor, reacciona de nuevo, corriendo a abrazar a su amada esposa, gritando de alegría, y acariciándola…

-Un hijo! Un hijo! Voy a ser padre! -Grita y grita feliz

-¿¿¿Pero como? -Sango aún no comprende como los demonios se dieron cuenta, y como Ahome lo sabía

-Yo noté un cambio en tu aura, Sango querida, pero no sabía por que… cuando se lo comenté a Sesshoumaru, me dijo que tu aroma había cambiado… que ahora olías como a… que frasecita utilizó! (voltea los ojos al cielo)… dijo que olías a… (nuevo gesto de consternación) "hembra preñada"… que era seguro que estuvieras embarazada (esa palabra es mía)… y que había que protegerte… -Ahome aclara las dudas de la exterminadora, que ahora sonríe… con esa sonrisa misteriosa que las futuras madres suelen poner cuando imaginan a su bebé…

Ahora entendía todo… los malestares… el sentido del olfato tan desarrollado… los arranques sentimentales… y ahora era feliz…

Una vez que quedaron, Sango, Rin y Shippo bajo la protección de los lobos, Los demás salieron hacia la abertura del campo, para internarse en los dominios de Naraku… donde la batalla iba a dar comienzo…

Naraku les observaba desde el espejo de Kanna… era muy divertido… el gran Sesshoumaru se encontraba ahí… seguramente para vengar la muerte de su amada Kagura… ya le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa…

Una silueta se dibujó tras la delicada mampara que dividía las habitaciones…

Una mujer…

Naraku, la llamó, y le ordenó que fuese a ellos… que buscara en especial al hermoso demonio de pelo plateado…

Lo mataría de amor…

Que equivocado estaba.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Kouga, que eran la avanzada de los atacantes, se internaron primero en las instalaciones del castillo, llegando rápidamente a un gran patio central… en el centro de ese patio estaba… Kagura… pero algo diferente…

-Buenos días, querido señor Sesshoumaru… -la voz de la mujer era sensual… cautivadora…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Que demonios! –Kouga se recuperaba de la impresión

En ese momento, Kirara, Kikyo y Ahome llegaban al lugar… Kikyo volteó a ver a Ahome, anhelando descubrir dolor o celos en ella… solo pudo encontrar una sonrisa amable, y un semblante de absoluta confianza…

-Seshoumaru… he vuelto… y quiero pelear a tu lado… para vencer a Naraku! –Mientras decía esto, la mujer corrió a los brazos del aludido, abrazándolo con fuerza…

-Váyanse… busquen a Naraku… yo me les uniré en un momento –Sesshoumaru habló con toda la calma que pudo - este es un asunto que debo atender personalmente…

-Si! -contestaron al unísono, y partieron hacia el interior del palacio

Naraku les guió hacia otro espacio abierto, una especie de jardín a espaldas del castillo, donde se les presentó en persona…

-Hola! Veo que han llegado! Es un placer para mi tenerles en mi palacio! Trataré de darles el trato que merecen – Naraku, envuelto en su esfera protectora, arroja uno de sus tentáculos en contra del grupo… todos esquivaron los ataques…

- Kaze no Kizu! -Inuyasha lanza todo su poder contra el campo de fuerza de su enemigo… cuando Hakudoshi sale de la nada, y empieza a atacar a Kouga

-¡¡Muere Inuyasha! Como he deseado este momento –Naraku realmente disfruta de esto – ¡¡como he deseado poder matarte! ¡¡¡Y quedarme con esa maldita mujer, para destazarla! – vuelve a atacar a Inuyasha, devolviéndole el Kaze no Kizu, el cual es parado por una flecha espiritual arrojada por Kikyo…

Ahora estos dos luchan como hace 53 años, juntos, espalda con espalda…

Kouga sigue teniendo problemas con Hakudoshi… se han dado varios golpes entre sí, pero el chiquillo parece invencible… Ahome le lanza una flecha sagrada al niño, destrozándole, pero su cuerpo vuelve a unirse lentamente…

Naraku arroja veneno, cuando todos saltan hacia atrás para evitar respirarlo, Ahome crea desde la punta de sus dedos, en frágil equilibrio, una esfera de energía, blanca y brillante, y la hace explotar purificando así, de un solo golpe, todo el aire envenenado…

Naraku no se esperaba esto

Inuyasha vuelve a atacar, y cuando Naraku se defiende con un haz de energía maligna…

-Eso es lo que estaba esperando, maldito! Bakuryyuhaaa! – el poder es devuelto al maligno ser… el cual apenas es rasguñado…

-Kongosouhaaa! – el campo es atravesado por las lanzas de diamante, y Naraku queda gravemente lastimado…

-Gokuryuuhaa! -Sesshoumaru ataca con gran fuerza al cuerpo herido de Naraku… llegó en algún momento de la batalla, algo de sangre manchaba sus impecables ropas…

_Flashback_

"_-Seshoumaru… he vuelto… y quiero pelear a tu lado… para vencer a Naraku! –Mientras decía esto, la mujer corrió a los brazos del aludido, abrazándolo con fuerza…_

_-Váyanse… busquen a Naraku… yo me les reuniré en un momento –Sesshoumaru habló con toda la calma que pudo - este es un asunto que debo atender personalmente…_

_-Si! -contestaron al unísono, y partieron hacia el interior del palacio_

_En cuanto Sesshoumaru se quedó a solas con ella, la mujer se le acercó con una cara de amor y timidez que contrastaba con sus actos sensuales… él la miraba con su clásico rostro impasible…_

_-¿quien eres tu?_

_-Soy yo! Kagura!¿¿¿ Es que acaso no me reconoces?_

_-tu no eres Kagura… ¿dime quien eres?_

_-Entonces no has caído en la trampa! No importa… ahora que estoy cerca de ti puedo…! _

_La mujer sacó de entre sus ropas, una cuchilla extraña… curvada y grabada con curiosas marcas… Sesshoumaru supo que si esa arma le atravesaba, moriría sin falta… ella era en extremo ágil… podía manipular los vientos, tal como la antigua Kagura… la pelea se volvió un duelo de habilidades, en el que obviamente, el gran Demonio Perro fue el ganador… atravesando el cuerpo de la youkai con un golpe seco y limpio… partiéndola en dos… ella desapareció en una nube de cenizas malolientes…_

_-Definitivamente tu no eres Kagura…_

_La cuchilla quedó clavada en un muro del palacio, para no ser removida jamás…_

_Fin del flashback.._

Ahora, parecía que habían vencido a su eterno enemigo, puesto que éste se había convertido en una nube de ceniza… pero de pronto, la voz de Naraku se dejó oír de nuevo:

-Tontos! Creen acaso que podrán matarme! Ahora que tengo en mi poder casi toda la perla se Shikkon, es imposible!

En ese momento, en el techo de la mansión, se dejaron ver dos figuras… una era Kohaku… la otra era Kanna, con el bebé en brazos.. y sobre ellos la espeluznante figura del demonio protector del niño demonio… Kikyo se dedico fervorosamente a pelear con Moryuumaru… Kohaku protegía a Kanna y al bebé de los incesantes ataques de Kouga; e Inuyasha intentaba destruir al incansable Hakudoshi… cuan poderoso se había vuelto ese niño! Además, el campo de protección del bebé lo salvaba cada vez que estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por el Kaze no Kizu…

Sesshoumaru luchaba contra Naraku, que se había vuelto a formar… los ataques de uno y otro eran terriblemente diestros… poderosos… en alguna ocasión, Sesshoumaru arrancó un gran trozo de suelo, dejando un enorme hueco en medio del lugar… el palacio estaba casi destruido por los ataques tremendos de Inuyasha… y Ahome y Kikyo destruían a la legión de monstruos de Naraku solía utilizar para entretenerles…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**LA BATALLA FINAL**

**PARTE DOS**

De algún modo, Naraku había estado obligando al grupo a reunirse en el centro del patio… rodeados por Naraku, Hakudoshi, Kohaku, Moryuumaru, y los monstruos del primero, estaban siendo atacados con mucha fuerza.

Ahome y Kikyo lograron acabar con los monstruos… Inuyasha volvió a pulverizar el cuerpo de Hakudoshi, que dejo su burlona cabeza flotar cerca de él… Moryuumaru fue atravesado por las garras de Sesshoumaru, y Kohaku quedó inconsciente en el suelo, gracias a un certero golpe de Kouga…

Entonces sobrevino lo peor…

Naraku comenzó a invocar una gran cantidad de energía con la perla de Shikkon negra… esto debilitó a los youkais, y a la misma Kikyio…

En ese momento, Ahome empezó a brillar…

-Maldita mujer! ¿¿Que es lo que piensas hacer? ¿¿No te das cuenta de que ahora los mataré a todos de un solo golpe? MORIRÁS JUNTO CON TU AMADO INUYASHA!

Entonces le envió un poderoso rayo, directamente al peco de la chica, con el afán de destrozar su corazón, pero éste fue detenido por Tensseiga… Sesshoumaru casi muere…

-Vaya vaya! ¿¿¿Así que esta humana es tu debilidad ahora… Gran Sesshoumaru? –Naraku se burla descaradamente – que sorpresa! Ahora veo por que la copia de Kagura falló!

-No seas imbécil! Ella no es mi debilidad! -Sesshoumaru recupera el control de su ser – ES MI FORTALEZA!

Estas palabras despertaron los aletargados sentidos de los otros youkais… Inuyasha se sintió profundamente satisfecho, de que su hermano fuese ahora quien consolaba el corazón de la mujer que tanto había querido… no había nadie mejor…

-Sesshoumaru! Hagámoslo! - Inuyasha se paró junto a su hermano, con la espada apuntando hacia Naraku! – juntos lo lograremos!

-Hai!

- Bakuryuuhaaa!

-Soryuuhaaa!

La energía, mezclada, se dirigió hacia el Hanyou malvado, y lo desmoronó…

-No servirá de nada… -Kikyo habla, consciente de la situación – es necesario purificarlo… pero toda mi energía no será suficiente….

-Pero la mía sí … -Ahome flota mientras que largos y flotantes haces de luz se mueven a su alrededor, como flamas blancas… toda ella es ahora un núcleo de energía sagrada…

Al otro lado del campo de energía, las cosas para Sango y compañía no pintaban nada bien… a pesar del intento de sus amigos por evitarle riesgos, Naraku no iba a permitir que se quedaran así las cosas…

Una legión de bestias les atacan… Hinta y Hakkaku, armados con lanzas, luchan valientemente… mas consciente que nunca de la importancia de sus habilidades, cada vez se vuelve mas certera con su boomerang… Shippo, que ha mejorado notablemente en sus capacidades mágicas, achicharra a cuanto monstruo se le atraviesa con su fuego mágico, aplastando a otros con su trompo gigante… Rin que también se había vuelto una arquera muy buena, luchaba con todas sus energías, ya que el entrenamiento constante al que le habían sometido, aunque duro, era amoroso, por parte de las sacerdotisas…

La lucha iba rindiendo sus frutos, una vez que el número de bestias comenzaba a disminuir… estaban heridos, pero completos… y sobre todo… seguían vivos..

De nuevo dentro del palacio, Ahome por fin ha decidido sacar a flote todos sus poderes… toda esa energía que su alma atesoraba. Y tras su inicial amenaza, su cuerpo se eleva, levitando a un par de metros del suelo… un aura luminosa la rodea… parece que tuviera vida propia… en el cielo, ennegrecido por los poderes malignos de Naraku, aparece un área límpida… donde el sol asoma, una columna de luz pura baja desde el firmamento, y baña por completo a Ahome. Su cuerpo parece cubierto por una fina capa de metal brillante, como si se hubiera empolvado con oro… sus ojos despiden flamas blancas… Ante el completo terror de Naraku, el ritual de la gran Sacerdotisa, la Protectora da inicio…

Ella extiende sus brazos, primero a sus lados, luego lleva sus manos al centro de su pecho, uniendo los dedos índices y pulgares de ambas manos… en el centro del rombo se forma una estrella dorada…

**- TESSAIGA … TENSSEIGA** – llama a las espadas de los dos hermanos con una voz que parece contener mil ecos… no, más bien, parecen las voces de cien seres, que se aglomeran en su interior – **A MI!**

Las espadas escuchan el reclamo de su ama.. y salen de las manos de sus dueños para detenerse flotando entre las manos abiertas de Ahome…

-ÚNANSE … ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESPADA DEL DESTINO!… - Ahome tiene ahora entre sus frágiles y finos dedos una sola espada, de tamaño descomunal, cuyo brillo supera todo lo conocido…

-Kohaku! AHORA! - Ahome habla sin mirar al muchachito… el cual , ante la incrédula mirada de Náraku y Hakudoshi, se levanta del suelo, y atraviesa con su hoz el corazón del bebé que Kanna lleva en brazos… nadie lo detiene… el bebé agoniza…

- Ahora desaparecerás, Naraku! – Ahome blande la espada – AHORAA! PODER DE LOS CIELOS!

Un enorme chorro de energíaque brota de la espada golpea a Naraku… el cual queda quieto y esperando la explosión que le destrozaría… pero nada pasa… al menos nada que él note…

-Estúpida! No me has hecho nada! - ríe a carcajadas

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

Entonces cae en la cuenta… la Perla de Shikkon resplandece blanca y pura, y le quema terriblemente la mano que la sujeta… se desprende de él y llega flotando ante Ahome, la cual la toma… los fragmentos que Kouga poseía se desprenden de su cuerpo y se funden con la perla, igual pasa con Kohaku, que para los malos cálculos de Naraku, ya se ha restablecido de sus heridas… no necesita el fragmento para vivir… de pronto un violento dolor le hace presa… el bebé fue alcanzado por el rayo de luz purificador… y ahora, el bebé y Kanna están muertos…

Hakudoshi se desintegra dolorosamente frente a sus ojos… pero antes de que él pueda decir algo más, una flecha sagrada le alcanza la frente… y su cabeza de rompe en mil pedazos… una flecha hecha de luz en su máxima expresión, lanzada por un arco espiritual que ha brotado del pecho de la Sacerdotisa mas poderosa de todos lo tiempos…

Para no volver a unirse más…

En ese momento, las espadas vuelven a separarse y retorna cada una a las manos de su dueño… el asombro general aún no se disipa, cuando de nuevo, Ahome queda rodeada de luz…

Son almas…

Son espíritus…

Una serie de figuras luminosas desfilan a su alrededor, sonrientes, orgullosas…

Una de ellas se adelanta… es Midoriko, la sacerdotisa creadora de la perla…

-Bien hecho, querida Ahome –Le dice la voz delicada y cantarina del ángel – lograste salvar a la humanidad… y a todo el planeta

-Yo… ¿que?- Ahome no entiende que hacen todos ellos aquí, son cientos de espíritus de luz que parecen salir de ella

-Debes saber querida Ahome, que tú eres la reencarnación de todos nosotros… fuiste creada con el propósito de que salvaras a la tierra… cada cierto tiempo, la humanidad es amenazada por algo o alguien… esto marca el inicio de las eras, las cuales no se cuentan igual entre los humanos que entre los seres de luz… los seres divinos lo saben, y prepararon una protección infalible… cada vez que la amenaza total se cierna sobre la tierra, nacerá un Protector… un guerrero nacido de la conjunción de los espíritus de todos los demás Protectores… yo fui una de ellos… Kikyo fue otra… Aquí estamos todos: Inu-no-Taisho, Artos, Merlín, Alejandro Magno, Ramsés… todos reunidos en ti… para esta gran batalla…

-¿Pero como? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible!

-Por que así fue estipulado, y tu has cumplido bien con tu tarea… ahora tienes el privilegio de pedir el deseo que gustes, y deshacer la perla de Shikkon…

-¿El deseo que guste?

-Si… queda a tu criterio, por que sabemos que harás lo mejor…

-Entonces…

Ahome cierra los ojos, pidiendo su deseo con todo su corazón… todo el fervor que en su alma puede caber, que es bastante…

Después, la perla se deshace lentamente, en un delicado polvo nacarado que se esparce en los alrededores…

La perla ha desaparecido…

La amenaza ha muerto…

La luz que la rodea se extingue lentamente, pero antes de que desaparezca por completo, la grave y poderosa voz de Inu-no-Taisho reverbera en el silencio:

-Bien hecho, has elegido con sabiduría…

El palacio de Náraku se desintegra ante sus ojos… las almas robadas vuelven a sus dueños, o en su caso, se alejan en el firmamento, alcanzando la paz que no habían tenido… El grupo se reúne, y se dispone a salir a buscar a los amigos que habían quedado esperándoles.

La estampa al llegar no es nada halagueña

Cientos de monstruos destrozados están esparcidos por doquier… Sango, los niños, y los lobos se ven exhaustos, cubiertos de sudor, pero vivos… todos tienen ahora heridas… nada mortal, pero si bastante dolorosas.

Los reencuentros son totalmente emotivos… solo Ahome y Sesshoumaru se limitan a observar.

Todos tienen la pregunta en la punta de la lengua… ¿Cuál fue el deseo de Ahome?... ¿solo fue que la perla desapareciera?...


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO CINCO**

**EL DESEO SE CUMPLE**

Esa noche, tras curar su heridas, y bañarse para retirarse el desagradable olor de la sangre, todos van a la cama con la sensación de que pueden estar en paz. Algunos cambios se han operado… por ejemplo, Sango ahora no duerme abrazada a Miroku, sino que esta pegada como lapa a su hermano menor… mientras que el monje acepta resignado, no queriendo darle ningún disgusto a la madre de su hijo…

Kouga parece ansioso por que llegue la mañana para ir corriendo al lado de su lobita, y acompañarla en esa etapa tan difícil… alguien tiene que cazar y cuidarla, y nadie mejor que él!

Inuyasha se tiende junto a Kikyo, deseando en el alma poder acercarse a Ahome y abrazarla, y decirle lo que siente por ella… que ese infinito sentimiento se ha arraigado en su ser de tal modo que no sabe como vá a sobrevivir… sin hijos, sin destino.

Sesshoumaru y Ahome, libres de espíritu por primera vez, se abrazan y duermen juntos, completamente seguros de que el otro estará ahí al amanecer… en ellos ha crecido algo enorme… la amistad, la lealtad, la confianza es absoluta… ya no importa si alguien los observa, o si los juzgan.

Rin y Shippo duermen como lo que son, como pequeñuelos libres de toda maldad, felices y seguros, calentados por Kirara. Jaken ya se ha resignado a los cambios de su amo.

A la mañana siguiente, la sorpresa hace gritar a algunos…

Kikyo es humana de nuevo! Inuyasha despierta alertado por la tibieza del cuerpo que reposa junto a él… el aliento cálido de ella le hace reaccionar…

Kikyo vive!

-Ahome! ¿Que hiciste? –Inuyasha esta tan impresionado que su voz es apenas un susurro ahogado, Kikyo llora abiertamente al descubrirse humana de nuevo…

-Pedí que fueran felices juntos… ahora podrán hacer una familia normal… podrás tener hijos Inuyasha…

-¿Inu-Inu-yasha? –Kikyo y compañía le observan anonadados

-¿Qué…?

Inuyasha ha cambiado… sus orejas han desaparecido, para darle paso a unas mas humanas, casi idénticas a las de su medio hermano… unas delicadas y zizagueantes marcas púrpuras cruzan sus mejillas… es un youkai completo… y lleno de bondad…

Miroku observa interrogante e la señorita Ahome…

-¿Qué fue lo que deseó señorita Ahome?

-No te preocupes Miroku, ya lo irán notando…

_Flashback:_

_-Entonces…_

_Ahome cierra los ojos, pidiendo su deseo con todo su corazón… todo el fervor que en su alma puede caber, que es bastante…_

"_Yo quiero…. Yo quiero que mis amigos sean felices… quiero que Kikyo sea humana y que su corazón se purifique… quiero que Inuyasha cumpla su anhelado sueño, para que proteja a los humanos de las criaturas malignas que queden… Quiero que sean felices… que alcancen sus mas puros sueños, que su estirpe no desaparezca de la faz de la tierra… deseo… deseo… que esta batalla permanezca en su memoria en tributo por las vidas perdidas, para que todos ellos conserven la lealtad y la confianza que alcanzaron durante este tiempo… que Los hermanos se acepten… se quieran… deseo paz en mi corazón…. Y deseo que desaparezcas del mundo, para que jamás vuelva a haber una batalla como ésta hasta los confines del tiempo.."_

_Después, la perla se deshace lentamente, en un delicado polvo nacarado que se esparce en los alrededores…_

_La perla ha desaparecido…_

_La amenaza ha muerto…_

_La luz que la rodea se extingue lentamente, pero antes de que desaparezca por completo, la grave y poderosa voz de Inu-no-Taisho reverbera en el silencio:_

_-Bien hecho, has elegido con sabiduría…_

Ahome y compañía se encaminan por fin hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, que día y noche se ha mantenido rezando para que volvieran con bien. A medio camino, Kouga y los lobos se despiden para partir hacia las montañas… los abrazos y las palabras de aprecio se vuelven sumamente afectuosos… por fin, el grupo que tan fuertemente se había mantenido unido, se divide, al menos físicamente…

Cuando llegan, una gran fiesta se organiza para recibirles… Kaede les vuelve a atender sus heridas, que casi han desaparecido gracias a los poderes de Ahome.

Nuevamente, Sango se acerca a su amiga, para sostener una conversación peculiar…

-Ahome?

-¿Qué pasa, Sango?

-Quiero pedirte algo… un favor muy especial…

-Claro! Lo que quieras!

-Bueno, es que… quería pedirte que…

-Anda dímelo con confianza!

-Bueno, es que quería que te quedaras para cuando naciera mi bebé – la cara de Ahome es todo un poema – por que me sentiría mas segura si tú estuvieras aquí para recibirle…

-Sango…

-Por favor! Mira, yo sé que deseas partir, pero en verdad…

-La anciana Kaede y Kikyo están aquí… ellas pueden…

-NOOOO! Tú eres mi amiga! Confío en ti! Por favor!

-Esta bien, Sango, volveré a mi época, pero regresaré a tiempo para estar a tu lado cuando nazca el bebé… ¿te parece bien?

-Si! Muchas gracias!

Inuyasha y Kikyo sienten renacer la relación que creían marchita… ahora son una pareja de verdad, y se casan en la aldea, aprovechando los festejos. Rin y Kohaku inician una amistad muy profunda… o mas bien la retoman… aquella que inició cuando fue secuestrada y dejada bajo el cuidado del muchachito… que no fue capaz de matarla… todo indicaba que ellos serían pareja algún día…

Shippo se quedó con Kaede, que decidió cuidarle como a su hijo, en vista de que ella no los tenía.

Sesshoumaru pasó todo el tiempo que pudo pegado a Ahome… sabía que se iría, y también había tomado ya una decisión.

Ha llegado el momento de la despedida, es de día, y Kouga y su gente, Incluyendo a una floreciente Ayame, han llegado a la aldea con el fin de despedirse de Ahome… los hombres lobo se arrodillan frente a ella, quien se ruboriza profusamente ante esa muestra de respeto… los aldeanos imitan el ejemplo de los lobos… no todos los días tienen a la sacerdotisa mas grande del mundo entre ellos…Kikyo y Kaede se sientan y hacen una profunda reverencia en señal de respeto…

Inuyasha, y Sesshoumaru, los mas poderosos Youkais de la tierra, se le acercan, y le hacen una reverencia de respeto…

Inuyasha abraza a Ahome con gran cariño

-Ahome, muchas gracias por todo… gracias por esta oportunidad que me has dado… la aprovecharé al máximo…

Sesshoumaru, una vez que retira el efusivo abrazo de su hermano… la jala hacia sí, y le dá un profundo y amoroso beso… que se prolonga varios minutos ante los ojos divertidos de toda la audiencia…

-Nos volveremos a encontrar…

-Sí! Lo se!

- No lo olvides nunca… puedes contar conmigo… solo llámame

-Sesshoumaru, siempre serás el amor de mi vida…

-Yo… - El Taiyoukai la abraza de nuevo, deseando poder absorberla en la piel, para grabarse a fuego el aroma de ella, su calor…

Es hora

Ahome se arroja al pozo…

Cuando alza la vista, ser encuentra en su propia época, así que sale corriendo, feliz de la vida, para buscar a su madre y abrazar a toda su familia… hace tanto que no los ve!

Los encuentra a todos en casa, y les cuenta la historia de lo que ha pasado… entonces, una gran alegría se apodera de los corazones, y hacen una deliciosa cena para celebrar…

Ahome podrá volver a la escuela, al fin sana… ya verían que mentira inventar para encubrirse… lo importante es que estaba de vuelta, y su misión estaba terminada…

Seis meses después, Inuyasha va por Ahome a su tiempo… la sorpresa de ésta es superada por la noticia de que Sango ha entrado en trabajo de parto, y tiene que ir a ayudarla…

Después de prepararse con medicamentos, vendas, y todo lo necesario (además de un curso súper-rápido sobre el tema) saltan al pozo, donde la esperan, ansiosos, todo un ejército de personas… sus amigos, todos ellos, están allí…

Ahome entra a la cabaña donde Sango esta dando a luz… los gritos ahogados de su amiga la estremecen, pero cuando Sango la mira, y sonríe contotal confianza y amor, se olvida de todo, y toma su lugar frente a ella. Kikyo y Kaede la asisten…Ayame también esta ahí, presta para correr por mas agua, o lo que se necesite… Kikyo esta embarazada también, tiene pocos meses, pero ella presiente la vida nueva que se está formando… así que le sonríe con ternura…

-Se adelantó un poco, Ahome! – le comenta Kaede

-Sí, puedo verlo, pero estarán bien!

-Sujétate bien de mí, querida –Kikyo ahora es un mar de dulzura y amabilidad, se ha ganado el cariño de todos… hasta de Sesshoumaru, su respetado cuñado…

Fuera de la cabaña…

Alrededor de una fogata improvisada, un círculo se reúne para apoyar al monje que se encuentra a punto de colapsarse, pareciera que el que esta dando a luz es él… Kaede les ha mandado prepara un té para los nervios a todos ellos… a todos…

- Calma Miroku! Todo va a salir muy bien! Yo sé lo que te digo –Kouga hablaba mientras acunaba en brazos a dos bebés lobo, macho y hembra, mientras que Hinta sostenía y jugueteaba con un tercero (fueron trillizos, dos machos, y una hembra)

-Vamos Miroku! Tranquilízate, por que si no le vas a dar mucha lata a Ahome!- Esta vez Inuyasha trataba de librar la tensión acumulada, mientras rodea con un fuerte brazo al monje tembloroso - ¿Verdad hermano? – y eleva su taza de té como si deseara brindar por algo.

- Hm – Sesshoumaru estaba bastante entretenido con escuchar los forcejeos de la cabaña… el estado de Miroku se le hacía de lo más natural, así que no intentaba nada.

- Ya por favor! Si no te calmas, hermano, entonces me voy a enfermar de los nervios… es mi hermana la que se encuentra allí dentro! –Kohaku suda copiosamente, intentando aparentar valor, el cual no posee - todo tiene que salir bien, si la señorita Ahome está con ella! - dá un trago muy grueso a su té calmante…

- Padre –Rin se había acercado, junto con Shippo, en sus ojitos se trasluce una duda – quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué cosa? – la seriedad de la niña atrae toda la atención, hasta Miroku se olvida de todo por oirla… Seshoumaru se lleva una taza de té a la boca

-Shippo y yo queremos saber algo… importante

-Dime… -El rostro del Gran Sesshoumaro a adoptado esa actitud altiva y lejana que le domina cada vez que un asunto de vida o muerte está por tratarse-

-¿Cómo se hacen los niños?... ¿Por donde salen? … pro que yo ví la panza de Sango-chan, pero no veo por donde pueda salir… y en que participan los papás para hacer a los bebés?... por que no se me ocurre que utilidad pueda tener el monje Miroku… o cualquier papá… solo que sea por que todos los niños necesitan un papá…

Apenas pronunciada la primera pregunta, Kohaku se atragantó… Miroku se petrificó…Inuyasha soltó su taza de te, poniendo cara de "_es tu hija, es tu problema"_… Kouga comenzó a carcajearse mientras escupía té por doquier… Hinta y Hakkaku se pusieron completamente rojos… Jaken se desmayó, como siempre… y Sesshoumaru, por primera vez en toda su grandiosa y perfectamente controlada vida, escupió su té, a punto de ahogarse con él, y miró con ojos desorbitados al par de niños que les habían robado la paz….

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Ves, te lo dije Rin! Cada vez que les preguntas eso a los adultos… PONEN CARA DE TONTOS! –Shippo se siente orgulloso de sí mismo

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! AJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ!

Una vez cumplido su tenebroso cometido, que no era más que torturarles, se alejaron riéndose sin parar, hasta llegar cerca de la cabaña…

En ese momento, sale Ahome…

-Monje Miroku?

-¿Qué? –Miroku se levanta como impulsado por resortes, y de un salto llega a donde Ahome - ¿Qué pasó?

-Pasa… tu esposa y tu hija te esperan…

-¿¿una niña?... ¡¡¡¡ UNA NIÑAAAA, ¡¡¡ TENGO UNA NIÑAAAAAA!

-Sí, Miroku, ya te oyeron hasta en mí época…

Miroku entró a saludar a su agotada pero bella mujer, y a conocer a su pequeñita, a la cual llamarían… Kagome…

Al día siguiente, después de despedirse nuevamente, Ahome parte a su época, esta vez, para no regresar más…


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO SEIS**

**LA VIDA TOMA SU CAUCE**

Hace ya dos años que Ahome regresó… perdió un año de preparatoria por sus continuas ausencias, así que tuvo que reponerlo, y acabar el último año en otro grupo…

Ha llegado el momento de ir a la universidad, así que presenta solicitudes en dos de las escuelas mas prestigiadas de Japón, una en Tokio, y una allí mismo, en su ciudad…

Cuando va a Tokio para presentar los exámenes de prueba, durante todo el camino se siente observada, vigilada… pero nunca encuentra la fuente de la sensación… de regreso es igual.

Durante ese tiempo, ha frecuentado a sus queridas amigas, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka, y salen a menudo, ella se siente mejor respecto a sus amigos, aún los extraña, pero poco a poco obtiene la certeza de que son felices, y están en paz… y todo ese tiempo se siente vigilada por algo…

Ha llegado la carta, la que le informa si fue aceptada o no…

LA ACEPTARON EN LAS DOS!

-Mamáaa! Mira mamáa! Me aceptaron! Me aceptaron!

-Que bien Hija! Estoy muy orgullosa!

-¿Y que has decidido hermana¿En cual te quedarás? –Pregunta Souta

-Pues en la de aquí, así no tendré que alejarme de ustedes!

-Genial –Grita el abuelo Higurashi – mi nieta va a la universidad!

-Si! Mañana iré a presentar el examen para solicitar la beca!

Esa tarde es de fiesta y celebración, y al anochecer, Ahome se acuesta con una sensación de orgullo en su interior…

Un mes después, justo a tiempo para la entrada a clases, recibe la notificación de que ha sido becada… pero por un benefactor anónimo…

Es citada en la escuela al día siguiente en la mañana…

Llega a las instalaciones de la universidad, temprano, y vestida impecablemente:

Viste una blusa de seda rosa, con el cuello en un bonito lazo, un saco negro de diseñador, trazado con finas líneas de un rosa mas oscuro… y una falda arriba de las rodillas con terminado en un leve olán, en color negro. Las medias y los zapatos de tacón alto, cerrados, terminaban el atuendo. Parecía una ejecutiva, impecable y hermosa.

Al entrar a la oficina del director, le anuncian que su benefactor quiere hablar con ella, para comunicarle los requisitos de la beca…

-El Señor Taisho, desea hablar con usted, Señorita Higurashi, y la espera en la sala de juntas de la dirección… permítame guiarla -le dice una solícita y eficiente secretaria

-¿El señor Taisho? – el nombre le trae gratos recuerdos…

Es llevada a una amplia sala, en cuya puerta están apostados un par de gorilas vestidos de negro.. que la reciben con una reverencia admirada…

Dentro, tras pasar otro filtro de guardaespaldas, hay dos hombres sentados en la gran mesa…

Uno es el director

-Bienvenida, Señorita higurashi! Bienvenida! Por favor tome asiento…

-Le agradezco, pero me gustaría saludar primero a mi benefa….

Las palabras mueren en su boca, cuando el otro sillón gira hasta ponerse frente a ella…

Traje Armani negro, con camisa gris claro… corbata de seda con un delicado grabado a mano… y Gabardina negra hasta los tobillos…con zapatos de Ferragamo, por supuesto…

Todo esto coronado por una larga cabellera plateada, recogida en una media coleta…

-Pero si…

-Hola Ahome… me da tanto gusto volver a verte! -El rostro antes impasible del hombre, se ha iluminado en una sonrisa de completa felicidad, que sorprende a todos sus acompañantes

-Pero si… eres tú!

Ahome corre a sus brazos, y se enlazan en un abrazo lleno de amor y desesperación…

Por Dios! Cuanto habían anhelado este momento…

Uno esperó casi 500 años…

La otra, tuvo que reencarnar varias veces…

Pero estaban juntos… y esta vez, para siempre…

-Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! –susurraba Ahome una y otra vez

-te he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo... te he tenido vigilada desde que naciste...

- entonces eras tu? todo este tiempo has sido tu?

-Ahome, creo que no es necesario que demos rodeos… he venido a buscarte, para pedirte que te cases conmigo…

Al decir esto, uno de los asistentes se acerca y le entrega a su jefe una cajita, donde un fabuloso anillo destella en todo su esplendor…

-Como verás he adoptado algunas costumbres…

El director, más que sorprendido por la escena que estaba presenciando, sobre todo por la fama de completamente inaccesible, del poderoso hombre de negocios, cuya familia era de las mas adineradas y cerradas del mundo…

-Entonces… ¿ustedes ya se conocían? – les pregunta

-Desde hace siglos! –responde Ahome, mirando conamor a suanhelado demonio…

FIN

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aqui, espero sus reviews, ya que estos son los que nos hacen mejorar!

Ademas, bueno, estoy preparando un anexo a esta fic, donde explico lo que sucede con cada uno de los personajes una vez acabada la batalla... pero solo lo anexare si alguien lee este, y me lo solicita! un abrazo a todos!


End file.
